


World's Finest

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Superheroes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Several Gotham Rogues have attempted to kidnap Barbara Gordon and her visitor from National City.  For some inexplicable reason, they end up in the sights of Batgirl and Supergirl.  Before investigating further, the heroines have to think of a way to kill time.





	World's Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Jenna Duffy leaned over her workbench, looking over the blueprints.  She had just done some renovations of a dilapidated Burnside property; with all the gentrification going on she’d done plenty of work there.  Of course, these renovations included way more deathtraps than the usual Artisanal Baked Good store.  Because yeah, she wasn’t just a carpenter, she was The Carpenter, contractor to the stars.  And by stars, she meant psychotic clowns and freeze-ray scientists.

Her latest client had called, quite upset that the renovations hadn’t done what they were supposed to.  Hey, the client had wanted cheap, so she just did a pit trap over an animal cage she picked up from an old abandoned zoo, and a few of those downright cartoonish snare traps.  The client had hung up, upset, and it wasn’t until Jenna turned on the news that she saw the problem; said traps were meant to kidnap on Barbara Gordon.  Burnside tech… magnate?  Small business owner?  Something in between?

Whatever, she had been saved by Batgirl and… yeah.  So, she fielded a call from her customer, and then immediately made plans to book it to Keystone City, or Coast City, or anywhere else but the place where she’d played a role in the attempted kidnapping of the police commissioner’s daughter.  She was just trying to figure out where things had gone sideways with that… honestly it probably was best she hadn’t killed the Commissioner’s daughter, but still, it was annoying.   Apparently her and some brunette chick from National City entered the building, and then…

“Jenna Duffy.” She whipped around, and yep, Batgirl was there.  That _was not her fault_.  She was not dumb enough to do the theme thing; Poison Ivy had greenhouses, Mister Freeze had ice rinks, she chose a nondescript warehouse.  Well, she and the rest of the Wonderland Gang, because they split the rent.  God damn it, if Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum had decorated the exterior in some stupid theme…

Damn it.  Okay, she just had to play it cool.  “I _saw_ you on the news after that trouble in Burnside with the Gordon girl.  It was heart- _wrenching_.”

“Are you serious?” Batgirl sounded a little insulted by that.

Jenna shrugged.  Okay, she always tried to avoid fighting the capes, so she didn’t have anything dramatic to say.

“Who were you working for?”

“Can’t say that, Batgirl.”  Jenna glanced at the workbench, and then back to Batgirl.  Circular saw, assorted hammers, and some prybars on the table.  All it would take is one lucky swing, and then she’d be free and clear.  She reached for the table.   She could take this, yeah. 

Batgirl raised her fists, ready to throw down.

Jenna paused and went back through the schematics of this place in her head.  She knew the layout of this place better than Batgirl.  If she ran, then there would be absolutely no way that Batgirl could catch up to her.  She could definitely get away, yeah.  Unless Batgirl did the thing where she threw the rope out and tripped Jenna.  Well, it was fight or flight, and flight was probably for the best.

“Is this the Carpenter?”

Jenna practically jumped and whipped around.  Levitating, goddamn levitating at the other door into the workroom was someone in blue and red.  Supergirl.  As in ‘flies through Space and lifts tanks Supergirl’, or ‘Just beat up the rest of the Wonderland Gang Supergirl’.

“I give up.” The Carpenter said, raising her hands above her head.  It nothing else, Jenna Duffy knew her limitations.

Her captors began to search the premises, which turned incredibly awkward incredibly quickly.  And then Supergirl drew attention to a variety of wooden frames with manacles on them, a wooden horse with certain _attachments_ , all piled in the corner of the warehouse.  “You’re building torture devices?”

Oh Christ, she didn’t want to explain _this_.

Unfortunately, apparently Batgirl decided that this was the perfect time to demand an explanation… while trying not to laugh.  Jenna could feel herself turning bright red.  She drew in a deep breath and sighed. “A video production company hired me to built some props for them, and I took the job before finding out exactly _what_ props.”

“Seriously?” Batgirl said, stifling a laughter.  Jenna hung her head as the commissioned hand-crafted BDSM equipment was being scrutinized.

“What’s so funny?” Supergirl asked.  She really _was_ from another planet, apparently.

“A Gotham-based company asked _me_ to build props.  I just assumed by that they meant deathtraps.  Look, for all I know the company’s a cover for some idiot with a worse gimmick than usual.” Jenna grumbled, hoping this would end it.  “So… how did you find me, anyways?”

“You shouldn’t leave your business card at the scene of your death traps.” Batgirl said, holding up a business card with just her number. Okay, that couldn't be possible, she was always very careful not to _leave her business card right next to evidence of her criminal activity._   Jenna took it, and flipped it over, seeing the address of her warehouse scrawled across the back in pen.    

No, he wouldn’t be dumb enough to leave a clue leading to her location…  Except of course he goddamn would, because that’s what he always did.  “God damn that stupid bastard!”

“Who?”

Confidentiality was out the window, because of course he had sold her out just because he got his jollies off on doing stupid things like that.  Eye for a goddamn eye.  This was the last time Jenna Duffy was going to work for…

* * *

“The Cluemaster?”  Batgirl said, in a sour mood as she ran across rooftops, Supergirl kept pace effortlessly beside her.  Kara had done her homework before coming to Gotham, looked up the big-name metahuman or otherwise major criminals.  And somehow she missed the Cluemaster—Carpenter too, come to think of it.  She was just about to ask who the Cluemaster was when Batgirl’s annoyed ranting explained it.  “All this trouble over a second-rate Riddler wannabe?”

“I’ll be honest, it is nice to deal with someone who does not pose an existential threat to me once in a while.” Supergirl offered.  It would be a lot faster if she just carried Batgirl, but she enjoyed the chance to catch up.  Cat Grant wanted one of her interns to handle the interview with the up-and-coming Burnside Green Energy company, and Kara Danvers had managed to be the one.

They’d been making time to meet up a regular occurrence since that time in the Phantom Zone, but always as Supergirl and Batgirl.  Barbara chased a criminal to National City, Kara was looking for misappropriated alien tech in Gotham.  It was nice to meet up as Barbara Gordon and Kara Danvers, rather than Supergirl and Batgirl.  Unfortunately, things got a little hectic, what with the attempted kidnapping and all.  It did give them an idea on how to pass the time, though.   

“That’s true… nice easy time, tracking down Gotham’s second-best criminal mastermind who tells you his plans.” Batgirl said grumbled, emphasizing on _second-best_ and _tells you his plans_.  Gotham criminals were weird.  “No new date turned ex trying to use social media manipulation to kill his crime lord father and frame you for working for him…”

That happened?  “…or witch from the Future trying to turn the public against you…”

The business with the Fatal Five in National City was trying, and she was just starting to get the public back on her side.  It was nice she wasn’t the only one who had to deal with this sort of thing. 

“Yeah” Batgirl said, then added.  “Or… family members.”

“You too?” They both stopped. 

“My brother…” Batgirl looked over the edge of the roof.  Her jaw worked a little.  Kara knew there was something involving James Gordon Jr., however, she had not dug too deeply into those headlines while researching Gotham’s crime.  “You?”

“If you’ve been following the news… you know.” The way Barbara nodded, she did.  Her father had tried to eradicate humanity; appearing as a twisted, mechanical parody of himself, preserving her people as monstrosities who needed to kill to live. 

They had shared quite a lot in their meet-ups, but neither one wanted to talk much about that.  They could commiserate on their family members without saying anything.  Kara knew what Barbara was going through, and vice versa; even if the exact specifics were different, the problem was the same.    

After too long a pause, Batgirl pulled out her grappling hook gun and aimed for a building across the street.  Turning to Supergirl, she smiled and said “C’mon, the Cluemaster is not going to defeat himself.” 

“I thought you said _that_ was his power?”

Batgirl’s laugh as she leapt off the roof was wonderful.

* * *

Supergirl hung back, watching Barbara work was always interesting.  Human heroes were fascinating to her; especially ones with the experience and skill of Batgirl.  Without powers, bound by gravity and biology that didn’t resist injury, there was something beautiful about watching her work.  The Cluemaster had a few guys with him, regular people with guns.  Good odds, and Kara made sure to stay observant; she could get in the fray in a second if she needed to.

When Batgirl crashed through the skylight and threw a flash grenade, the gang was stunned.  Their ears would be ringing, and their eyes would be washed out in the flash.  Sensory overload was a Hell of a thing, something she had learned to live with.  She could hear the individual heartbeats of everyone in the room, the rat skittering under the floorboards.  She could see infrared, ultraviolet, and radio waves, and down to their individual cells.  It could be overwhelming, if you didn’t have something to focus on. 

Batgirl’s fluid, practiced movements were something easy to focus on.

Supergirl’s break was cut short when one of the blinded men raised a gun and fired.  The shots were random, blind.  The room was crowded, there was too much risk someone to getting hit either by the shot or a ricochet. 

Fortunately, “faster than a speeding bullet” wasn’t hype.  She was inside the room in a second, moving fast enough she’d be a blur to the gunmen even if they could see correctly.  She wasn’t a gun person, didn’t know how many shots the thing he was carrying could fire.  She plucked three bullets out of the air before holding a hand against the barrel of the gun and crushing it.

By the time it was all over, nobody was hurt… too badly.  A pile of twisted steel that used to be a half-dozen firearms laid on the table, while a half dozen criminals laid on the floor.  Only the Cluemaster remained on his feet, although given the queasy look on his face and his unsteady stance that could change at any second.  “Supergirl?”

“I was in town.” She replied, fairly confident nobody was going to connect the dots between the brunette National City intern and Blond Superhero both showing up in town at the same time. “And the Carpenter had mostly the same reaction.”

“Why’d you do it, Arthur?” Batgirl cut in, taking a few steps closer. 

“I’m not talking.” The Cluemaster shot back. 

Batgirl gripped him by his shoulders and repeated her question; then, when the Cluemaster again refused to talk, she turned and looked at the skylight.  “It’s kind of stuffy in here.  Maybe we should take this outside.  Supergirl?”

She nodded and, grabbing the Cluemaster by the back of his collar, flew upwards through the broken skylight, then kept him, feet barely off the rooftop, while Batgirl grappled her way back up.  Dangling supervillains off of rooftops was apparently the customary way to ask questions in Gotham, which didn’t quite feel right, even if Cluemaster wasn’t in any real danger.

It was a relief when he started talking.  Apparently, he had been hired to kidnap Barbara Gordon.  Maybe eventually get rid of her, he wasn’t sure.  But he was definitely supposed to detain her for a while. 

“So you subcontracted to _the Carpenter_?” Batgirl asked. 

At this point, the Cluemaster began ranting about her incompetence and how her yelp reviews had to have been inflated.  When pressed on who hired him, the Cluemaster clammed up… until Supergirl flew them both to the edge of the roof again, at which point the name ‘Tychotech’ came out.

* * *

“I was supposed to meet Katarina Bissell tomorrow.” Barbara said, leaning on the parapet of the rooftop, looking down at the police cars approaching the building across the street where the Cluemaster and his men were tied up.  “She was looking into companies in Burnside to partner with after the time her generator tech accidentally opened a hole in reality.”

“Wonder what her motive could possibly be?” Kara said, she took a sip of coffee; something she picked up while waiting for the cops.  Earth’s yellow sun meant caffeine was not exactly a source of energy for her, but it was something people drank.  It was good with a lot of cream and sugar, even if Barbara drank hers black.  “Planning a buyout?  Using it as part of some byzantine corporate scheme?”

“Maybe.  You’d think she’d handle it better than hiring random Gotham supervillains.”  Barbara offered.  Then she set her jaw “Although I had to deal with a social media company that was working with Fright and the Magpie, so yeah…”

“Plus, Tychotech’s last CEO lived in a Satellite, merged with alien technology, and was obsessed at stealing my Kryptonian blood.“ Kara said flatly.

“Point.” Barbara nodded.

“You don’t plan on attending the meeting tomorrow.” 

“Of course I do.” Barbara said, scratching her face right where her cowl ended.  She looked at Kara and smiled.  “We’ve got to investigate it.  A few months back, Tychotech used Kryptonian technology stolen from the government for a generator, and accidentally sucked us and Ben into the Phantom Zone.  Today, she’s trying to have me kidnapped right before she was supposed to meet with me.  That merits some digging.”

“Point.” Kara conceded.  If nothing else, gauging how Bissell reacted when she met Barbara could be useful.  But Bissell was good at manipulation, at being unflappable.  She probably already was practicing her concerned expression and her heartfelt relief about how that kidnapping failed.

“Plus… I think it might be helpful to bring along a quite, unassuming CatCo Intern who can see through walls and hear everything.”  Barbara grinned.

“Think she’d allow it?” It would be very useful, both in case Bissell had anything planned for the meeting, and just to gather any information.  But controlling CEOs tended to not be amenable to last-minute changes of plans… working for Cat Grant had taught her that.

“It would be the least she could do when her generator tried to eat the last CatCo Young Innovator who came to see her.” Barbara said.  “If she doesn’t, then you just hang around outside and look through walls anyways.  Then later we can break into her hotel room and rifle through anything that might give use anything useful.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Kara said, looking out over the city.  Gotham was… different.  National City was clean, shining.  Gotham just felt so much darker unless you were right next to a source of light.  Like one of its many protectors.  “Tomorrow, then.”

There was a lengthy pause before Barbara turned to her and said.  “The night’s still young, and the day’s got me wired.  How are we going to kill time until tomorrow?”

Kara smiled.

* * *

Apparently, the things that Barbara had seen in the Carpenter’s workshop had… intrigued her.  Barbara’s amusement at all the restraints and frames seemed… odd to Kara.  It had been digging at her, until they got to Barbara’s apartment—her roommate was not in town at the moment, and Barbara explained what exactly the point of those things were.

Earth had some strange customs.  Strange, but she did admit they were intriguing.  Barbara didn’t have anything comparable to what the Carpenter had been building, but she wanted to improvise if Kara was willing. 

Kara was.  It would be a nice change of pace for them. They had worked together more and more frequently; making excuses to come to Burnside or National City tracking down leads. Things progressed fast, coffee gave way to dinners which gave way to something more. It was always amazing, but trying something new seemed to be a wonderful idea to Kara.

Kara could’ve easily seen through the blindfold if she focused a little.  As it were, she didn’t need to see to know where Barbara was, the woman’s breathing, heartbeat, and footsteps gave away her position just as much as if Kara wasn’t blindfolded.  She was taking slow, measured steps in a circle around, appreciating Kara from every angle.

She didn’t have to kneel, legs parted on the ground.  She could’ve stood easily, or simply hovered.  Without a source of red sunlight or some other way to negate her powers, there were so many ways she could’ve positioned herself.  Kneeling was annoying, but it was part of the plan.

Her wrists were bound behind her back with metal cable; Barbara had tried to explain what particular alloy it was.  It was the same material Barbara used in her grappling hook.  It was quite flexible and had more tensile strength than steel.  If Kara tried, at all, she could’ve snapped her bounds easily.  Kara was there, tied up, because she wanted to be.

This was an exercise in self-control. Sex with Barbara was always one; as graceful and strong as she was, Barbara was still so fragile.  It took an almost painful level of concentration and care, but she knew it was going to be worth it.

Part of Kara wanted to get a move on with this, as Barbara stopped walking her circuit behind her, slightly to the right.  Kara almost jumped when those fingers ran along her bare skin, all the way down her back.  She used every ounce of willpower she had to not move.  She could feel her heart speed up in her chest, and she could hear Barbara’s do the same. 

Barbara was nothing if not methodical; she must have memorized every sensitive spot Kara had in their previous sessions.  She knew Kara well enough to know where to stroke, where to pinch, where to tickle to get a reaction.  It was taking every ounce of willpower that Kara had to stay in position.  Letting Barbara pick the pace, letting Barbara _tease_ her so very well, was agonizing.  Muscles tensed to the point it was painful while Barbara _softly_ ran her fingers against her.  Skin on skin, running down Kara’s shoulders, then moving around to her front, then down her belly and further.

Kara heard animals barking down the street, a siren in the distance.  Snoring downstairs and upstairs.  She focused on Barbara’s heart.  She was aware that Barbara probably wasn’t hearing anything other than Kara’s plaintive moans as fingers stroked her wet slit, then slid in. 

Kara’s back stiffened, and she forced herself to remain still while Barbara fingered her expertly.  Barbara’s free hand looped around Kara, a hand gently played with her breasts.  Somewhere underneath all the pleasure, it registered that from all the skin-to-skin contact, Barbara was just as naked as she was.  Kara leaned her head to the side, resting against Barbara as she worked her over.   

When the hands stopped giving her attention, Kara couldn’t stifle the groan of frustration.  Barbara let out a chuckle at that, a hand gently patted Kara on the shoulder as if to reassure her.  Barbara stood and stepped away, and Kara hear rustling, and tilted her head in that direction.

Something _buzzed_. 

Gotham’s Bat-people sure loved their gadgets.

Barbara wasn’t teasing any more when she knelt, facing Kara, and pressed something that vibrated against Kara’s nether regions, holding the thing against her clit and letting the toy do all the work.  Kara actually yelped at the sensation; rocking her hips back and forth against the device between her legs.

“Great Rao…” She moaned.

“Didn’t have things like this on Krypton?” Barbara asked, punctuating her question with a kiss on the cheek.  That _tone_.  Barbara’s free hand pinched one of Kara’s nipples.              

“Noooo” Kara replied, the pitch and volume raising sharply.  Barbara must have done something with the machine, because the speed of its vibrations increased also increased. She made little back and forth movements with the device, and it was insane.  Kara was quivering as she was very quickly approaching her limit. 

“I think I sounded like that when you did the thing with your fingers last time…” Barbara’s grin was evident in her voice. She shifted the angle she held the device against Kara, pressed it against her a little harder. 

Kara nodded.  That had been a… test.  Bringing a little bit of super-speed to sex.  Barbara had melted bonelessly in her arms, crying out in ecstasy in under a minute.  Kara kept her up all night that time.

The speed increased again, and Barbara leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kara’s while pressing the toy more forcefully against Kara’s vagina.  That was it.  

Kara thrashed and wailed, snapping the cords binding her as she shuddered when she finally came.  When it was over, she was panting heavily, and despite superhuman senses, was barely cognizant of the world around her, laying on her back and quivering.  It took her way too long to remember how she reacted, how she thrashed, with Barbara right in front of her.  She sat up and whipped the blindfold off, blurting out “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.  You just knocked me on my ass.” Barbara was on her feet, hand on one of her hips. She took a few steps, as if to confirm everything was still working. Kara didn't say a word, just admiring her. Barbara was beautiful nude. Well, she was always beautiful, but still.  After an uncomfortably long pause, she laughed. “I take it was good for you?”

Kara started babbling.  What was that thing?  Could she buy it in a store, or was it something only the Bat-people had?  What was its name?  What other things had humanity come up with?  Barbara shut Kara up by kneeling down, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders and kissing her on the lips. Kara felt her heart pounding almost as fast as Kara's was, the excitement that had built watching and listening to Kara shuddering and moaning.

They stayed like that for a while, Kara continuing to come down from the climax while holding Barbara Gordon close. Cuddling like this was very nice, and it was almost a shame when Barbara broke the embrace and stood up. Almost, because it meant they were going to start again. 

“We have all night, and I have a closetful of toys I’ve been waiting to try out…” the grin she had was almost wicked in a way that knifed right down through Kara.  Kara followed a gesture to a box filled with all manner of things.  Some were self-explanatory… the leather harness with a phallic piece of plastic in particular.  Others… not so much… Earth technology could be so difficult to parse. “So… which one do you want to try next?”

She must’ve appeared as a blur, stepping into the leather harness and tightening it in the blink of an eye.  Barbara looked surprised for a split second at the floating naked woman in her apartment, fake cock at the level of her eyes.  Then she grinned again, a little sheepishly this time.  Scratching the back of her head, Barbara asked.  “Guess you want to be in charge for round t…”

She was cut off by Kara lifted her off the ground in an embrace, surprised again.  A light touch between the legs confirmed what Kara had known, Barbara was completely soaking wet and ready.  She still fingered her a little anyways, appreciating the noises Barbara made, the warmth against her hand.  She moved fast, forcefully, but also with great care, something she had a lot of practice with.  Afterwards, she removed her hand and lined the tip of the toy up with Barbara’s slit.  Their eyes met, they grinned, then then they got started.

Kara was very careful, and a little awkward.  Unlike with her fingers, the toy was new, and so she was very cautious, had to make sure she didn’t overdo it with Barbara.  She shoved her hips forward and withdrew, repeatedly, making Barbara make wonderful little noises with every thrust.  When she became more comfortable with what she was doing, she picked up the pace. 

Barbara wrapped her legs around Kara and locked her ankles together, and began to pull away and push against Kara in time with her thrusts.  Her heart was racing.  Kara kissed and nipped her down her neck and across her collarbone.  Barbara’s fingers twisted in Kara’s hair, leaning in close and breathing heavily. 

She continued to focus on Barbara; the sounds of flesh-on-flesh contact, the thumping of her heart against Kara’s chest and the corresponding pounding in her veins.  The sharp intakes of breath and the increasingly high-pitched moans.  When Barbara howled in her ear and went limp in her arms, Kara began to slow. 

When she finally pulled out, Barbara lifted her head, still limp and perfect, and grinned at Kara.  Kara drifted to the floor, shifting Barbara around to a bridal carry. She held her close, admiring the senseless face with strands of hair in the way, the feel of Barbara against her, before she started to walk to the bedroom. Right before she could cross the threshold, Barbara held out a hand, catching the doorframe.   “Night’s still young.”

Kara could only grin at that. She did set Barbara down on her bed, but she did not get a lot of rest.

* * *

“Miss Bissell?  Your eleven o’clock is here.”

Katarina sighed and pressed the button on the intercom.  “Send them in.”

She had been counting on being able to skip this meeting, after all, Barbara Gordon was supposed to be dead and or kidnapped--nothing personal, there was just some unprofitable Tychotech contracts with the city that she needed an excuse to get out of. Citing safety concerns when the small business owner she had arranged a meeting with disappeared sounded like a plan; the fact she was the daughter of the police commissioner even moreso. If Gotham couldn't keep her safe, how could it possibly protect the sprawling interests of Tychotech?  Gotham City criminals were the worst of the worst she’d been told.  They’d do the job, the only problem would be how badly they overdid it.

Apparently she had heard wrong. Gordon was a little early even; like this was all business in usual for Gotham. Then again, they had a giant light on the Police Department's roof to talk to a crazy man dressed like a bat. It probably was business as usual. God this city was insane.

Gordon stepped into the office space that TychoTech had leased in Gotham very gingerly, accompanied by some mousy brunette girl.  “Katarina Bissell, meet Kara Danvers; Kara Danvers, meet Katarina Bissell.”

Katarina held out her hand, doing her best not to show her annoyance at Barbara Gordon introducing her friend like this already wasn’t their first meeting.  “And Miss Danvers is…”

“I work for CatCo.  They want a story on Gotham City tech companies, and Miss Gordon was gracious enough to offer to let me shadow her.” Danvers said, annoyingly cheerful.

“I offered to let her shadow me at work… yesterday.” Barbara said.  “And… that turned out to be not particularly helpful, so I decided to ask her to come along today, too.  Hope you don’t mind.”

She did, but kicking out Gordon right after the unpleasantness might raise some questions.  Had she gotten hurt during the kidnapping attempt?  She had been walking gingerly, and shifting her weight in the chair she was in.  And she had dark bags under her eyes.  Maybe that could be her out.  “I saw on the news.  Are you alright?  Would you prefer to table this for now?  You look like you could use a break.”

Gordon laughed and said no, she was fine.  For her part, Danvers was not paying attention, looking around the room and occasionally writing something down.  This meeting was a waste of time, it already had been; there was nothing Gordon could offer Bissell that she couldn’t buy or steal, and Gordon’s pockets were not deep enough to buy anything of important to Bissell.

They still did the dance.  Offers and counteroffers, a sales pitch over what Gordon Clean Energy could do for Tychotech, and what Tychotech could do for Gordon Clean Energy.  It was boring, canned anecdotes letting Bissell coast through the conversation.  All the while, Danvers still wasn’t paying attention.

It was ever so annoying that Gordon brought up the screw-up Magog caused in National City; apparently she had been there. Then Danvers chimed in that she knew the boy who got sucked into the Phantom Zone. At least Supergirl and Batgirl had been available to save him. Well, wasn't that just wonderful?

When it was time to say goodbye, Bissell’s idea that this would be a waste of time was solidified.  Absolutely nothing came of the meeting; not that she really expected it to, but Gordon could've done something to prove this was more than a social call for her and Cat Grant's intern. For their parts, Gordon and the CatCo Intern seemed happy enough, probably just felt important.  However, as they were leaving and Bissell again expressed concern over Gordon’s health, the woman turned and said “Don’t worry about it; I’m fine.  I’m more interested in seeing whoever set this up behind bars.”

If only she knew.

* * *

“So… see anything?” Barbara asked when they were a block away from Tychotech’s leased offices.

“In her laptop bag is a book, or something of that size.  In a lead box or wrapped in lead foil I couldn’t see it—she probably has been doing that ever since she stole Phantom Zone technology.” Kara replied.  That means she couldn’t read it through the covers and other pages.

“Makes sense.” Barbara said, then grinned.  “Guess we’ll just have to break in and see what’s in it.”

“So… what’ll we do until tonight?”

Barbara laughed.  “How about lunch, and then we’ll see where that takes us… although we keep this up, Batgirl’s going to have to sit out the burglary.”


End file.
